Garde mon corps
by Shinikali
Summary: [Chapitre 6] Duo est une star de la musique mais il va avoir quelque petits problèmes... Qui pourrai veiller sur lui ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Kali

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh...bonne question...je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure!

Disclamer : Euh...*va regarder dans son armoire, sous son lit, dans les placards* Nan! Y sont pas n'a moua! Pourtant j'ai bien vérifier!

Note : Bon, l'idée de cette fic m'est venu pendant le Week-end que Camille est venue passer chez moi! Un bodygard vec des g-boys

Gardes mon corps

__

Prologue

Oua! Le monde qu'il y a ce soir! Je sens que ca va être un concert extra. Il est temps pour moi d'aller me changer et de me préparer. Je traverse les coulisse pour me rendre jusqu'à ma loge. J'ai une loge pour moi tout seul ! J'arrive devant la porte. "Shinigami". C'est mon nom de scène. Je suis chanteur, et il paraît même que je suis devenue une star…Moi personnellement je fais ce que j'aime et c'est ce qui me plaît le plus! Bon allez! Il est temps de ce préparer!

Alors…un pantalon de cuir noir… Moulant, même très moulant. Hey, j'ai une image de sex symbole à entretenir moi. Au niveau du haut, un tee-shirt sans manche, noir. De toute façon je ne porte que du noir. Cela fait ressortir mes yeux m'a - t - on dit... Il faut dire que des yeux tirant sur le mauve ce n'est pas si courant que ça… Bref me voilà déjà habillé. D'ici je peux déjà entendre les gens crier et la foule qui s'impatiente. Cette soirée va être grandiose

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Duo! Entrée en scène dans cinq minutes!

-Merci, j'arrive.

Bon il est temps d'y aller. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Tout est OK. Je ressors de ma loge sous les regards bavants des techniciens des coulisses. Je leur lance un petit clin d'œil et me dirige vers l'entrée de la scène. Mon manager est là.

-Allez! Tu vas casser la baraque!

-J'espère bien figure toi, Tom!

-Je continu à dire qu'il y a trop de monde et que te produire dans ce genre d'endroit n'est pas une bonne idée.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas une droit à la leçon de moral. Le rabat joie c'est Wufeï, le mec chargé de la sécurité de l'équipe.

-Au fait il y a une lettre pour toi. Je te la donnerai après le concert.

-Merci Tom! Allez! SHINIGAMI LIVES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'entre en courant sur la scène et en poussant mon "cri de guerre".

-Alors! Vous allez bien! Prêt pour un moment de folie!!! Yesssssss!

La musique commence à démarrer et je bouge dans le rythme. Il y a vraiment une ambiance incroyable. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un lance un paquet sur la scène j'ai à peine le temps de reculer qu'une explosion me projette conte le sol. Ma tête heurte violemment le planché et c'est le noir total.

A SUIVRE…..

_ ****_

Note : c'est court JE SAIS. Mais c'est un peu normal puisqu'il s'agit d'un prologue. Et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas faire des chapitres bien plus long…Se sera une fic à petit chapitre…

Alors je continue ou j'arrête définitivement d'écrire ?

Une tite review pour la suite.....


	2. Chapitre 1

****

Auteur : Kali**  
Base : **Gundam Wing**  
Genre : **euh...bonne question...je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure!**  
Disclamer : ***A fouillé le reste de son apparte* et il sont pas encore a moua mais un jour....**  
Note : **Bon, l'idée de cette fic m'est venu pendant le Week-end que Camille est venue passer chez moi! Un bodygard vec des g-boys.

Réponses aus reviews (d'ailleurs j'ai été très touchée! je ne pensais pas en avoir autant...)

**_Linoa M :_** Moi, sadique ????????? nannnnnnnnn, même po vrai d'abord! Ce qui va arriver à Dudule? Et bien...

**_Cora :_** merchi coupineuh! Je suis contente que ca te plaise!

**_Chibishini-sama :_** Vi je sais que c'est court mais j'arrive pas à faire des chapitres à rallonge! J'espère que celui la sera un peu mieux.

**_Azalea :_** c'est vrai tu trouve l'idée originale ? Merchiiiiiiiiiiii

**_Poucycatt :_** M'ci! j'espère, que ce sera aussi "prometteur" que le prologue ^^.

**_Mimi :_** Bon tu t'es décider à faire la suite de tes fics (Duo : et dieu sait que ça a était long...^^), donc voila la suite.

**_Lizzie :_** bon puisque tu insiste je continue... mais c'est risqué...lol

**_Kaoro :_** Bon je lève le "nuage d'incompréhension"

**_Mikara :_** haha! tu as tout compris... mais c'est pas bien dure à trouver... niveau suspense et originalité chui pas douée...

Allez! Bonne lecture!**  
  
**

Gardes mon corps

__

Chapitre 1

-C'est grave ? 

-Non rassurez-vous. Il a reçu un choc a la tête mais rien de bien grave. Je vais tout de même le garder cette nuit en observation et si tout vas bien il pourra rentrer demain. Je vous laisse.

-Merci Docteur.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Qui a reçu un choc…Une minute! Pourquoi je suis dans un lit qui n'est visiblement pas le mien et que j'ai mal au crâne comme si un troupeau d'éléphant étaient passé dessus. Bon réfléchit Duo… Alors… J'étais en plein concert…et un paquet est arrivé sur la scène et là…

-BOBO CRANEUH !!!!!!!!!!!

-Duo, tu es réveillé! Tu te sens bien ?

Euh…Help me! Quatre est là…Ce petit blond est une vrai mère poule avec moi. C'est mon meilleur amis mais il est comme mon frère. C'est ma seul famille. Mais, professionnellement parlant c'est mon conseiller. Bien oui! Je suis peu être une "star" mais je ne suis pas stupide! Personne ne peut survivre dans ce milieu sans s'entourer des bonnes personnes! Pour moi ce son Tom, Quatre, et Wufeï, un ami d'enfance que j'ai engager pour l'aider à passer une mauvais passe. En effet son entreprise a fait faillite après le décès de sa défunte femme.

-Duo? Ca va ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, oui ça peu aller. J'ai juste super mal au crâne. Quatre! Ca va je te dis!

-Hello, Hello!

-Tom ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu te pointe ! Ton protégé a…Au fait, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un léger problème. Mais ce n'est rien de grave ! Reposes toi ! On part demain pour le lieu du tournage de ton dernier clip, tu n'as pas oublier ?

-Mais il vient de se réveiller et…

-C'est bon Quat-chan ! 

-Oui blondinet, va jouer ailleurs!

C'est vrai, petit détail important : Tom et Quatre se détestent. Je ne sais pas d'où ca vient. Quatre passe son temps à me dire que : "ce type est pas clair". D'après lui, Tom n'est qu'un opportuniste qui ne cherche qu'à me séduire et à profiter de moi. Du coté de Tom s'est pas mieux puisqu'il ne rate pas une occasion pour faire taire Quatre. D'ailleurs certaines fois cette situation me rend dingue!

-Puisque tu es si convaincu que tout vas bien, parles lui de la lettre !

Hein??? Quelle lettre? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

-Tom, de quoi il parle ?

-De rien Duo, de rien.

Raaaa! Ca m'énerve quand il refuse de me répondre. Bon, aux grands problèmes, les grands moyens.

-TOM ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a ou je ne pars pas !!!

très mature comme chantage , hein...Mais aussi très efficace...

-Regardes par toi-même si tu y tiens.

Il me tend une enveloppe. J'en sors un petit bout de papier.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Ca ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas de vulgaires menaces qui vont me faire aller me terrer au fond de l'Alaska. 

-Duo, il faut prendre ça au sérieux. Cette personne a faillit te tuer. Tu dois être protéger.

-Quatre s'il te plaît. Il n'y a rien qui dit que ce qui s'est passé ait un rapport avec cette fichue lettre. "Je te posséderai, mort ou vif" ne vaut pas forcement dire : je vais te tuer !

Raaa! Je ne supporte pas quand il me regarde avec cet air réprobateur tout en me faisant ses yeux de chiens battus ! Et à chaque fois il gagne. Il n'énerve !!!! 

Hey, il y a un truc louche…Tom ne l'a pas encore contredit, je me demande si..

-Il n'est pas sans surveillance ! Chang est la pour la sécurité de l'équipe! 

Enchaîne mon très cher manager. Je me disais aussi que c'était louche.

Quatre ne tiens même pas compte de la remarque et repart a l'attaque. Je vous jure, celui-là dans une autre vie il devais être pit-bull ou un truc comme ça. Il ne lâche jamais le morceau!

-Duo, laisse moi engager quelqu'un pour seulement TA protection.

-Très bien. Tu as gagné! Fais ce que tu veux. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour le tournage. Au fait Tom, on part où déjà, que je sache quoi emporter?

-Au Japon.

**A SUIVRE…**

Et là tout le monde cri : comme par hasard! Au japon, tiens donc….

Kali : po ma fauteuh…

_ ****_

Note : C'est toujours trèèèèèèès court et c'est NORMAL !! Se sera une fic à petit chapitres comme je l'avais déjà dis!


	3. Chapitre 2

****

Auteur : Kali  
**E-mail :** shinikali@yahoo.fr  
**Url :** ; Et **  
Base : **Gundam Wing**  
Genre : **euh...bonne question...je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure! Groooooooos OOC de Trowa puisqu'il parle...désolé...**  
Disclamer : **nan sont toujours po na moua mais j'u travaille...  
**Note :** Bon, l'idée de cette fic m'est venu pendant le Week-end que Camille est venue passer chez moi! Un bodygard vec des g-boys.****

_Réponses aux reviews_ : *Cora*Mici coupineuh;** *Kaoro***Chuis si prévisible que ca ? nan pas répondre. je suis plus que prévisible...T___T; ***Kimiko*** Euh...ben tu vérras bien!!^^; ***Poucycatt*** Que je continue ? c'est risqué...; ***Azalea* **Ben surprenant je sais pas mais j'espère que ca teplairas toujours...; ***chibishini-sama***Ben je fais ce que je peaux... ***Dana-chan* **Nan on voit pas du tout hein??^^; ***Mimi*** T__T j .e me répètes mais je fais ce que je peux...;Bravo pour la suite de tes fics! c'est vrai que j'ai pas eu le temps de laisser un mot mais je vais le faire! Je suis toujours fan! ***Lian*** Quelle logique? Ai pasa de logique moi...--plaque ses pancartes 1x2 for ever--...***Luna* **ben juste un peu mais l'idée m'est pas venu grace a ca... je me suis basée sur le film mais pas après l'avoir regardé..; ***Linoa M*** Faut croire que le fait d'être une star le rend patient...pas convaincu...; ***Nicolina*** Coupineuh!!! Tu aimles alors ? Machiiiiiiiiiiii!! ; ***thimi* **JE COMPATIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Ca a du être horrible! Mais heureusement tu as la suite de ma fic^^!!!!!!!!!!

Gardes mon corps

__

**Chapitre 2**

-Ouaaaaaaah !! Regarde Feï ! C'est géant !

-Nataku, aides-moi ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me mettre à coté de lui dans l'avion ? 

-Oh! Tu me brises le cœur Wuffynou ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je boude ! Na !

-Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu me laisses tranquille, ton cœur m'importe peu.

Le voilà qui, non content de m'avoir brisé mon pauvre petit cœur, se tourne sur le coté pour ne plus me voir. Foi de Shinigami ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Bon le plan vengeance est en route. Je prends une grande inspiration et me tourne vers mon chinois préféré.

-Oh Wuffy chérie excuses moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure que ce soir dans notre chambre je me ferais pardonner. Tu sais comme la dernière fois…

Evidement je n'ai pas chuchoté en disant ces quelques mots, bien au contraire, de telle façon que l'hôtesse de l'air a son geste toujours en suspens tandis qu'elle prend une jolie teinte rouge et un air choqué, de même que les personnes assises dans la rangée voisine. A tout cela se rajoute le fait que nous soyons en première classe, avec des gens qui ne doivent pas entendre ca tous les jours. J'entends également Quatre pouffer de rire et je peux sans difficulté imaginer le sourire de Tom. Quant à Wufeï, je suis en train de me demander depuis combien de temps il n'a pas respiré… Je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup. Shinigami a encore gagné !

Sacré Wufeï. Vous croyez que j'y suis allé un peu fort ? C'est vrai que je suis une vrai pile électrique. Mais il y a de quoi aussi. Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon. C'est donc la première fois que je vais me produire là-bas. J'ai vraiment hâte que cet avion se pose. Je veux faire le tour de la ville et tout visiter. Le concert est dans 2 semaine. Je dois tourner le clip de mon dernier "tube". Et donc puisque nous étions là, on nous a proposer de faire un concert et j'ai accepter.

La seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est que je ne sais pas quel style ils ont choisi pour ce clip. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Tom, mais j'aime savoir ce que je vais faire…

__

"Mesdames et Messieurs, l'avion va atterrir. Veuillez vous asseoir et attacher votre ceinture, merci"

Ah! Ca y est on est arrivé! Je commençais a en avoir vraiment marre moi! Bon jetons un coup d'œil aux autres.

Si pour Wufeï le voyage a était "éprouvant" ce n'est rien à coté de ce qu'ont du subir Tom et Quatre, qui on eut la joie de se retrouver côte à côte. Si ces deux la ne s'entre-tuent pas, on aura de la chance…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Après quelques formalités auprès des autorités, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de l'aéroport où une voiture nous attend. Une limousine, attention ! Pas n'importe quoi ! Mégas star moua !!

-Maxwell bouges toi et montes dans la voiture.

-Méssant Wuffy !!!!!

-Duo, calmes toi s'il te plaît.

Ben dis donc. En plus de Wuffy j'ai même réussi à taper sur les nerfs de Tom. Je suis vraiment doué. C'est peut-être dans ca que j'aurais du me lancer… Question à étudier…

Je me décide finalement à monter dans la voiture-super-palace.

C'est vraiment beau comme pays le japon. J'espère avoir le temps de faire un peu de shopping

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tiens la voiture s'arrêtes. Je lève les yeux du mangas que j'étais en train de lire pour voir la raison de cet arrêt. Et la je reste bouche baie. Nous sommes devant une gigantesque entrée avec un portail en fer forgé. La voiture s'engouffre dans l'allée pour stopper définitivement devant une splendide maison. Enfin si on peu appeler ça une maison. Moi je dirais un palais… Un homme en costume de pingouin, le chauffeur apparemment, descend et ouvre la portière de la limousine.

-Messieurs. Je suis Trowa Barton, le maître d'hôtel et je serais votre chauffeur durant votre séjour au japon. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter et vous conduire à vos chambres.

-Je vous remercie. *bah si je m'attendais à un truc pareil… la Prod y a pas lésiné sur les moyens*

-Selon les ordres de M. Winner nous ne serons qu'un personnel restreint à votre service.

Trowa me conduit donc jusqu'à ma chambre. Et encore une fois : ouaaa!!! C'est vraiment très luxueux. Il y a un super grand lit ou on pourrai au moins dormir à trois. Non je ne dis pas ça pour ça…Quoi que... Je plaisante. Bon descendons voir ce que fait le reste de la troupe.

-Je te dis que je sais ce que je fais ! Fiche-moi la paix !!

-Excuse-moi blondinet mais je connais Duo et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui en permanence va surveiller ses faits et gestes et le suivre partout, ça ne va pas lui plaire, alors laisse tomber !!!

-Et moi je te dis qu..

-Hum hum…

Ca fait pas cinq minutes qu'ils sont dans la même pièce, qu'ils commencent a s'engueuler. Le séjour promet d'être drôle.

-Oh, Duo c'est toi. On ne t'avait pas entendu arrivé.

-J'avais remarqué Quatre. Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? Enfin, de quoi hurliez-vous ? Tom ?

-Et bien notre cher Quatre ici présent t'a engagé un garde du corps !

-Je le sais. Nous en avions déjà discuté et j'ai dit que j'étais OK.

Quatre a un sourire qui menace de lui faire trois fois le tour du visage et se tourne vers moi.

-C'est quelqu'un de très compétent. Il devrai arrivé dans l'après midi. C'est un de mes amis qui me l'a fortement recommandé. Il a protégé de nombreuses personnalités Il paraît même que l'ex Ministre des affaires étrangères fait souvent appelle à lui.

-Très bien. Préviens-moi quand il sera là. En attendant, je vais me coucher. Le voyage m'a éreinté.

Je sors de la pièce et voit que Tom en fait autant. Il se dirige vers le hall, tandis que je monte le grand escalier.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Quelque part dans la grande demeure "provisoire" de la vedette Duo Maxwell, une sonnette d'interphone retentie.

-Propriété de la DeathScythe Production ?

-J'ai été convoqué par M. Winner.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Heero Yuy.

** A SUIVRE…**

Le premier qui me dit que c'était déjà à peine prévisible je lui fait bouffer mon put*** de DM de maths!!!!!

_ ****_

Note : C'est toujours trèèèèèèès court et c'est NORMAL !! Se sera une fic à petits chapitres comme je l'avais déjà dis!

Tiens au fait je vous ai dit que si j'avais pas pleins de review j'ecrivais pu ??

Duo : tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre! Tu te rends compte que tu leur donnes la solution pour que enfin tu arrêtes tes horreurs qu'on peut même pas qualifier de fics...

Kali : TT_______TT

Une tite review quand même ????

Kali


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Kali

**E-mail :** shinikali@yahoo.fr

**Site :** --perfectshrine.free.fr et --caverneyaoi.free.fr

** Base : **Gundam Wing

** Genre : **euh...bonne question... Je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure! Surchauffe des neurones de Duo

** Disclamer : **nan sont toujours po na moua mais j'y travaille...

**Note :** Euh je sais que ça a mis du temps à arriver mais j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration pour cette fic.

**Note à propos de mes fics :** ben pour " gardes mon corps " j'essaye d'y travailler mais je vous garanti rien. Pour " Cours d'info " par contre je suis assez inspiré, les chapitres 1 et 2 sont terminés. il faut que je les tape... Quand au 3 il est en bonne voix. Pour " Destinée " par conte elle est sur arrêt. je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire, donc plutôt que de la bâcler je la laisse dans un coin le temps que mes idées reviennent... Et enfin pour " Strip-tease " ... oui je pense qu'il y aura une suite! Vu le nombre de demandes que j'ai eu... ça donnera lieu a une fic à chapitre... mais je vais finir " Cours d'info " avant.

**Pour les reviews :** désolé de ne pas répondre individuellement... mais je suis déjà à la bourre donc... Quand même un grand merci parce que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de reviews et que ça me touche énormément. Je ne me considère pas comme un bon auteur, au contraire mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer et surtout d'arriver à me remettre à mes fics!! Je vais vraiment essayer d'enchaîner les chapitres! bisous.

_ Bizouilles à Artémis Cat de moua et béta courageuse pour lire mes torchons ^^_

Gardes mon corps

__

Chapitre 3

Mouuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrfffffeuh !! Ai bien dormi moi! Tiens, plus de cri… Soit ils ne sont plus dans le même pièce, soit ils se sont enfin entre-tués! Non je suis méchant. C'est grâce à eux si j'en suis là. Et oui, je ne suis pas né célèbre. En fait ça ne fait que quelques mois. Avant je vivais presque dans la rue, gagnant ma vie de petits boulots dégottés de-ci de-là... Enfin... *soupir*

Bon de toute façon le garde du corps a dû arrivé, autant attendre que Quatre vienne me chercher ! Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour me convaincre. Probablement en me faisant son air de chien battu, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais pu y résister. Seulement s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on surveille et regarde tout ce que je fais. Alors un mec qui va me coller aux basques toute la journée… Sans parler qu'avec la chance que je me paye, ça va être soit un vieux croulant ( Hey je n'ai que 18 ans moi…), soit le bon père de famille complètement stressé dès que je fais trois pas… HELP !!!!!!

_** ** Toc Toc ****_

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander qui c'est.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois la tête de notre petit blond.

-Ca va Duo ? Tu as réussi à te reposer ?

-Vivi ça va Quat'. Merci. Alors, il est arrivé ?

-Oui il est là. Il est dans le salon avec Tom. Tu viens maintenant ou..

-Non non je viens. Il ressemble à quoi ? * Je crains le pire *

Une drôle de lueur passe dans les yeux de Quatre, trop rapidement pour que j'ai le temps de l'identifier… Etrange en effet…

-Oh je te laisse le soin de voir par toi même mon cher Duo..

*Ca veux dire quoi ça ????? Depuis quand il parle par devinette lui ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il me réserve cette fois… Pitié! Me dites pas que ce garde du corps est une femme! Pitié pas ça TT_______TT. *

Quatre et moi descendons le grand escalier pour rejoindre le salon. Bon allez Duo! Peu importe ce qu'est cette personne, prépares toi à faire un beau sourire.

Mon ami entre avant moi, ce qui fait que je ne distingue pas la personne qui discute avec mon manager.

Quatre se met sur le coté et l'inconnu se tourne vers moi.

-Duo, voici Heero Yuy.

****

OH MY GOD * Rappelez le médecin, je crois que je vais me trouver mal… Moi, je suis sensé être un sex-symbol ? Et bien je peux vous dire que ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai sous les yeux ! Il lève ses lunettes de soleil et se dirige vers moi. HELP ME ! Les hormones sont lâchées !! Abandonnez le navire ! Ils a une de ces paire de beaux yeux. Un bleu prussien ou cobalt, je n'en sais rien. J'ai les neurones en sur-chauffes. Il s'avance vers moi et me tend la main.

-Monsieur Maxwell.

-Duo… Ici tout le monde m'appelle Duo.

Je suis vachement fier de moi. J'ai presque pas tremblais quand j'ai pris sa main. Il a une peau d'une douceur pour un garde du corps… En tout cas je suis pas déçu qu'il doive s'occuper du mien.

-Très bien, Duo.

Quatre s'avance.

-Venez Heero, je vais vous faire accompagner à vos appartements.

Aaaaaaah ! OSKOUR ! J'avais pas encore vraiment regardé comment il est habillé. Grosse erreur. Une chemise blanche, ouverte en haut et un jean noir, trop moulant pour sa sécurité… Nan mais il est ou le vieux costume marron bien ringard de garde du corps, hein ?

Apollon, euh Heero, sort de la pièce en compagnie de Quatre; Bon, commençons par se remettre à respirer… Allez Duo, ça fait 18 ans que tu le fais, ça doit pas être si dur. C'est comme le vélo, en principe ça s'oubli pas. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer… Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Je m'aperçois Tom est toujours dans le salon et me regarde avec une tête bizarre…

-Quoi ? je demande un peu sur la défensive.

-Oh rien du tout Duo. Je vais faire un tour.

-Ouais, ben moi je vais… euh… allez voir si Heero est bien installé, tiens !

Je sors du salon et me dirige vers l'annexe de la propriété réservée pour mon garde préféré.

A SUIVRE…

Alors, l'arriver de notre Nippon national, elle est comment hein ???

_ ****_

Note : C'est toujours trèèèèèèès court et c'est NORMAL !! Se sera une fic à petits chapitres comme je l'avais déjà dis!


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Kali

**E-mail :** shinikali@yahoo.fr

**Site :** --perfectshrine.free.fr et --caverneyaoi.free.fr

** Base : **Gundam Wing

** Genre : **euh...bonne question... Je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure! Surchauffe des neurones de Duo

** Disclamer : **nan sont toujours po na moua mais j'y travaille...

**Note :** Euh je sais que ça a mis du temps à arriver mais j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration pour cette fic.

**Note à propos de mes fics :** ben pour " gardes mon corps " j'essaye d'y travailler mais je vous garanti rien. Pour " Cours d'info " par contre je suis assez inspiré, les chapitres 1 et 2 sont terminés. il faut que je les tape... Quand au 3 il est en bonne voix. Pour " Destinée " par conte elle est sur arrêt. je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire, donc plutôt que de la bâcler je la laisse dans un coin le temps que mes idées reviennent... Et enfin pour " Strip-tease " ... oui je pense qu'il y aura une suite! Vu le nombre de demandes que j'ai eu... ça donnera lieu a une fic à chapitre... mais je vais finir " Cours d'info " avant. Je suis en train de travailler sur une fic Harry Potter, et une autre fic Gundam. Ces deux là ne sont pas encore publiées...

**Pour les reviews : ***misao girl* Roooo la bonne idée. Si tu trouve quelqu'un pour faire un dessin, j'en veux un ou pas de suite! Niark! Mici pour ton petit mot ^^. *ouky * Ben la voina la suite ^^. *Kaoro* Nan, c'est vrai que ce serai dommage! Et puis Heero le laisserai pas mourir! *Azalea-Maxwell* La voilà la suite! Et oui, notre Dudule national commence à bavez... *Yami-Rose * Contente que ça te plaise. *sekhmet* Merci beaucoup! Tu vois, tes encouragements sont éfficaces ^^. *Carina D* Je sais que c'est court, mais vais essayer d'enchaîner. *zaza* Vana ^^. *Enyo85nyo85* Ah ben tant mieux que tu aime! Suis contente ^^.

Kiss à Artémis Cat-Béta de moi ^^ !!

Gardes mon corps

__

Chapitre 4

__

Heero est arrivé hier. Dieu bénisse ce jour. Ce mec est d'une perfection. Mais aussi, hélas pour moi, d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Il a fait le tour de la propriété en long, en large et en travers, et déjà fait une liste de matériel, longue d'au moins plusieurs mètres. Enfin bon c'est pour ma sécurité, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre… Et puis il reste toujours à proximité de moi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

La maison est assez vide maintenant. 90 % du personnel est parti. Quatre avait déjà demandé à ce qu'il n'y ai qu'un minimum de personne, mais Heero, lui, à carrément fait le tri. Toute personne ne faisant pas parti de mon entourage direct, a été éjectée sans sommation. A la porte. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand j'ai entendu ca. Heureusement que Quatre était la pour calmer mes ardeurs. Nan.. pas "ces" ardeurs là… Celles-là je les passerai bien d'une autre façon avec mon bodygard perso…

Enfin, nous avons donc mangé hier soir en comité "très" restreint. Et l'ambiance était très… Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux, joyeux. Bon ok, c'était carrément à chier. Je me suis ennuyé. Mis à part le matage de japonais-beau-comme-un-dieu, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. Quatre et Tom s'étant encore une fois engueuler, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont desserré les dents. Quant à Wufeï, il a toujours mangé en silence. Restait plus que Mister Yuy. Et franchement… Ce mec est complètement automatisé, ce n'est pas possible. Il mangeait mécaniquement. Ca faisait peur. C'est vrai que ca ne m'a pas empêché de baver… Mais quand même…

Donc voilà comment c'est passé notre joyeux festin… Par contre, la soirée, elle a été, disons, intéressante. Après ce dîner, j'ai vraiment eu un besoin urgent de prendre l'air dans le parc de la propriété. Vu la grandeur, on n'est pas emmerdé par les voisins. Si tenté qu'il y en ai, en fait. Et bien sur, mon garde na moua a fini par me rejoindre.

_*Flash back*_

_-Duo ?_

_-Tiens donc, Heero. _

_-Ne partez plus sans me prévenir._

_-On s'inquiète ? C'est gentil..._

_-Je suis là pour ca, non ?_

_-Vivi, c'est vrai. On va faire un tour dans le parc ?_

_Et faire des folies de notre corps toutes la nuit ?? Comment ca ce n'est pas prévu dans le contrat ?? Je sais, je prends mes désirs pour des réalités…_

_-Si vous voulez. [1]_

_Nous marchons un moment, en silence. Ce qui est une chose plutôt rare en ma présence._

_Au bout d'un moment je n'en peux plus, il faut que je brise ce silence._

_-Tu vas m'accompagner toute la journée demain ?_

_-Hn_

_-Ah ok…_

_Raaaaaaaaa , il m'énerve !!! Il peux pas répondre avec une phrase normale : sujet, verbe complément !! Nous continuons encore un moment. Nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés de la maison, et débouchons sur un minuscule pavillon._

_-Regardes, c'est super comme coin._

_C'est vrai, c'était réellement un endroit magnifique, presque magique. Il y avait une sorte de petit abris, bordé d'un étang, le tout presque recouvert par un gigantesque saule pleureur, qui semblait avoir préserver ce petit coin de paradis du monde extérieur. Je sens Heero qui se rapproche de moi, je frissonne._

_-Nous devrions rentrer. Il est tard et il fait froid._

_J'entends le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on retire, et avant que j'aie pu me retourner, je sens une veste sur mes épaules. Heero vient de me couvrir avec son blouson._

_-Je… Merci. _

_Je lui fais un sourire. Pas un de ceux que je fais quand je joue la star, mais un vrai. Un sourire de Duo. Malgré sa veste, je ne peux empêcher un second frisson de me parcourir. Il s'approche de moi._

_-Venez, rentrons._

_Je le suis, sur le chemin qui nous ramène à la villa._

_Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison. Les autres ont du aller se coucher. Je monte le grand escalier, toujours en suivant Heero. Il s'arrête devant ma chambre, et à ma grande surprise, il entre en me demandant de l'attendre dehors. Il en ressort cinq minutes après._

_-C'est bon. Bonne nuit Duo._

_-Bonne nuit Heero._

_Tandis qu'il pénètre dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne, j'entre et me dirige vers mont lit. Je me déshabille, et me couche. Je crois que je vais bien dormir. Et faire de beaux rêves, peuplés d'images d'un beau japonais aux yeux de glace. _

_* Fin du flash-back *_

A SUIVRE…

_ [1] Il répond à la question de la ballade, pas aux fantasmes de Duo, bandes de perverses! ^^_

**_ Note : C'est toujours trèèèèèèès court et c'est NORMAL !! Se sera une fic à petits chapitres comme je l'avais déjà dis!_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Kali

**Sites :** --perfectshrine.free.fr et --absolute.h.d.free.fr

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **euh...bonne question... Je dirais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi, UA, et pis on verra au fur et à mesure! Surchauffe des neurones de Duo

**Disclamer**nan sont toujours po na moua mais j'y travaille...

**Note :** Non non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voilà bien la suite après une énorme pause. Je viens de passer deux années de BTS particulièrement difficile au niveau des nerfs, donc la plupart de mes fics étaient en pause. Mais je vais essayer de reprendre petit à petit. Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personnellement aux reviews. Mais je suis très touchée par le nombre que j'ai reçu, et je vous remercie tous énormément. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Gardes mon corps**

_Chapitre 5_

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que Heero est arrivé. Et Dieu sait qu'en une semaine il en a fait des choses. Cette maison est méconnaissable ! C'est presque une forteresse. Si quelqu'un arrive à y pénétrer sans être détecté, c'est qu'il sera doué… Très doué même.

Cette après midi, super programme : shopping, et séance photo. Tom tiens absolument à cette séance. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, mais si ça peut faire en sorte que j'ai la paix ensuite, et non un manager ronchon sur les bras, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas. Le mieux dans tout ça c'est que Heero va passer toute la journée avec moi. Oh, pas qu'il ne le fasse pas d'habitude, mais là c'est notre première sortie officielle. Enfin, lui en tant que garde du corps détaché auprès de ma personne.

Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer autant faire quelque chose. Je vénère le shopping. Nous sommes dans un grand centre commercial. Je ne manque aucune boutique, au grand désespoir de Heero, qui se retrouve relégué au rang de porteur. Et oui, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Me déplacer avec toute ma « suite » ne serait pas très discret. Plus je passe incognito, mieux c'est. Pas que je n'aime pas mes fans, mais là c'est un de mes rares moment à moi. Je passe mon temps à être entouré de gens, donc je veux profiter d'un des seuls instants qui soit à moi. C'est vrai que mon cher garde du corps est là, mais avec lui c'est pas pareil. Je peux être moi. Pas besoins de tout le temps porter un masque.

Aller, une dernière boutique de vêtements.

Je tourne et vire un moment. Tiens, ce pull est magnifique. Il serait parfait pour Heero. Noir, pas moulant sans être large. J'ai envie de lui faire un cadeau. Déjà parce que j'en ai envie, et deuxièmement pour le remercier pour cette après midi. Il ne m'a pas fait une seule remarque désobligeante. A vrai dire, il n'a pas desserré les dents de toute l'après midi. Je passe à la caisse pour payer mes achats et retourne près d'Heero.

'-Vous avez fini ?

Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Pas encore digne des siens mais ça s'en rapproche. Je suis parvenu à le convaincre de me tutoyer. Il a d'abord refusé en disant que ce n'était pas professionnel, puis face à mon insistance et à mes puissants chibi-eyes, il a cédé… Mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls, c'était sa condition. Le fait de me vouvoyer maintenant est sa façon de me montrer son mécontentement d'avoir servi de porteur.

'-Oui, j'ai fini.

Je pars en direction du parking, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue avant. Puéril, je sais, mais c'est tellement marrant de voir son air désespéré face à mes enfantillages. Nous sortons du centre commercial pour retrouver la voiture où le chauffeur doit nous attendre lorsque j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

'-Duo Maxwell, c'est bien vous ? Le chanteur Shinigami ?

Je me retourne pour répondre à la personne qui m'a interpellée. Et je ne suis pas déçu du voyage. C'est un charmant jeune homme, qui ne doit avoir que quelques années de plus que moi, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleu azur. C'est le genre de garçon qu'on peut facilement imaginer sortir d'un conte de fées sur son beau cheval blanc. Je m'égare un peu là… Faudrait peut-être que je pense à lui répondre. Je lui lance un de mes sourires les plus charmeurs et prend mon air Shinigamiesque.

'-Oui, c'est bien moi et…

'-Et vous êtes ?

Heero se met plus ou moins devant moi et questionne le garçon que je soupçonne n'être qu'un simple fan. Mon blondinet semble perturbé par cette soudaine apparition de mon garde du corps.

'-Euh... Je… Je m'appelle Zech. Je suis un de vos plus grands fans Duo !

Il parait assez impressionné et mal à l'aise. Faut dire que vu le regard plus que noir et glacial que lui lance Heero, je dois dire que je le comprends. Mais je pense, que dans ce cas, mon japonais n'a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Heero afin de lui faire comprendre que tout va bien, il peut se calmer.

'-C'est bon Heero, il n'y a pas de problème.

Je m'avance alors vers Zech qui s'était reculé de quelques pas devant le regard de mon protecteur.

'-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

'-Et bien, si vous…

'-Oh je t'en pris, on a pratiquement le même age, donc ne me vouvoies pas, j'ai l'impression de paraître dix ans de plus.

Je fais un geste vague de la main et suis pris d'une petit rire en disant cela. C'est vrai quoi, je suis trop jeune pour que quelqu'un qui a mon age, voir même un peu plus me vouvoie, ça me met mal à l'aise. Tiens, ça me rappelle ma toute première rencontre avec celui qu prend désormais soin de moi et de ma sécurité. Ce fameux jour où il est arrivé avec ses lunettes de soleil, et son superbe jean moulant qui mettait ses formes plus qu'attrayantes en valeur et… Oula, faut que je me calme moi. J'en reviens donc au jeune garçon se trouvant devant moi.

'-Donc, tu voulais ?

'-Et bien un autographe, comme tous les fans, et puis discuter un moment avec toi, mais ça, c'est déjà fait.

Il me fait un sourire, et a un air beaucoup plus sur de lui ce qui le rend vraiment très séduisant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Heero, et lui, au contraire, à l'air de ne pas du tout apprécier cette nouvelle attitude du blond. Intéressant.

A SUIVRE…

**_Note : C'est toujours trèèèèèèès court et c'est NORMAL ! Se sera une fic à petits chapitres comme je l'avais déjà dis!_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur **: Kali

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Action avec un semblant de romance… Ou bien c'est l'inverse, lol

**Disclamer **: ¤Fait le tour des choses qu'elle possède¤ Ordi… A moi, DVD de Gundam… A moi, Bishos de Gundam… Pas à moi...

**Note :** Un chapitre, hyper, mega, giga long par rapport aux autres!

Autres petites choses… Je ne fais plus de réponses aux reviews dans mes fics. Je répondrai par mail directement, donc pensez à laisser votre adresse.

**Important :** les prochaines mises à jour de cette fic ne seront pas des nouveaux chapitres, mais les précédents que je vais réécrire parce que c'est une horreur, tant pour l'orthographe que pour le style. Cependant, même si je l'avais mise en pause, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic! Je la continue, et je la finirai!

* * *

**Garde mon corps**

_Chapitre 6_

Nous voilà en route pour le studio de photos. J'ai finalement demandé à Zechs si ça l'intéressait d'assister à la séance, et il s'est empressé d'accepter. Nous sommes installés à l'arrière de la limousine, alors qu'Heero a pris place à l'avant, à coté du chauffeur et semble contrarié. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier mon nouvel ami. Et j'avoue en jouer un peu. Après tout deux spécimens males se battant pour moi, j'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu. Oui je fantasme éveillé, et alors ? Plus sérieusement, Zechs est un garçon charmant, et pas que physiquement. Il m'explique qu'il est encore étudiant. Il fait des études de droit, pour devenir avocat. Il est lui aussi américain, et est ici pour des vacances. C'est très agréable de discuter avec lui. Il n'est pas comme la majorité des fans qui m'abordent, tous hystérique pour la plupart.

Nous arrivons enfin au studio. Je suis accueilli par Théo, le photographe officiel de la production. Il m'entraîne à sa suite, m'expliquant le déroulement de la séance. Je retrouve mon groupe de musiciens qui m'attend. Il y a Harry, mon batteur, son frère Dan, qui joue du synthé, et Drake, mon guitariste et accessoirement petit ami de Harry (Nda : ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Hp/Dm powaaa). Je me dirige vers les loges pour me faire maquiller, habiller et coiffer, avec un Heero sur les talons. D'ailleurs s'il veut être sur une autre partie de mon corps que mes talons… Mauvais train de pensées Duo ! Je me baffe mentalement. Aller, on se concentre !

20 minutes plus tard je suis fin prêt. Je rejoins le reste de l'équipe. Zechs est assis dans un coin, et Heero discute avec Théo. Harry et Drake quant à eux sont en pleine séance de papouillages, et Dan bave de loin sur Théo. Quelle équipe.

-C'est bon les gars, la star est là!

C'est un bon garçon ce petit Théo. Mon ego l'aime énormément. Il sait chouchouter ses "stars" comme il dit.

-Evite de l'appeler comme ça sinon sa tête ne passera jamais la poste du studio pour sortir.

-Merci beaucoup Dan! Je suis martyrisé. Heero, t'es pas censé t'occuper de moi ? Je suis agressé là!

Il me regarde narquois. Stop! Depuis quand Heero a autre chose qu'un regard-qui-tue? C'est pas bon pour moi ça…

-En effet, je m'occupe de votre sécurité, pas de celle de votre ego.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Les autres sont littéralement morts de rire. Dan est même tombé assis par terre tellement il rit. Et moi ? Je me comporte comme l'adulte que je suis. Je tire la langue à mon japonais, part m'asseoir un peu plus loin, et je boude.

-Bon Duo, on va pas y passer la semaine, donc arrêtes ton cirque, ramène tes fesse ici, et met toi devant ce fichue appareil.

Tiens, c'est Drake qui s'y colle. L'est pas commode quand il s'énerve. C'est pour ça que c'est souvent lui qu'ils envoient négocier avec moi. Mais non, je ne boude pas souvent. Même pas vrai.

-Très bien, très bien. Mais Heero devra se faire pardonner.

Non, je n'en profite pas du tout, c'est une impression. Je reviens donc vers le groupe, et tente de lancer un regard rancunier vers Heero, qui m'ignore royalement. Il chuchote quelque mot à Harry et s'éloigne. Hey! Mais où il va?

-Il est parti inspecter le studio.

Mon cher batteur répond à la question que je ne lui ai même pas encore posée. C'est flippant. Soit on lit sur mon visage comme dans un livre, soit il est pas net le Harry. Il faudra que je demande à Dan à l'occasion s'ils ont pas des dons bizarres dans la famille.

-Bon aller, en place les gars. Tous d'abord on va faire des photos de groupe. Il y aura à chaque fois deux styles de photo. Des classiques, et des un peu plus… Disons osées. Me regardez pas avec ce petit sourire. Ce sont les instructions de votre manager!

-Mais oui Théo, mais avoue que des photos de ce genre avec des sex-symbols comme nous, c'est pas désagréable.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, non sans m'avoir envoyer un clin d'œil. J'ai dit que j'adorais Théo ?

-Donc je disais, pour commencer en groupe, ensuite Duo avec le couple Harry/Drake, et pour finir notre star en solo. Allez, au boulot!

Les photos de groupe durent environ une demi-heure. La première série fut assez rapide. Mais pour les photos plus "hot", ce fut assez épique. Pas que j'ai des problèmes avec les gars. Mais c'est plutôt les fous rire, les pincements et autres bêtises qui ont ralenti le travail de ce pauvre Théo. Essayez d'avoir l'air sexy et sensuel quand vous êtes mort de rire, et qu'un de vos amis vous chuchote des conneries à l'oreille parce qu'il a le visage caché dans votre cou!

Première étape finie. Théo nous accorde 5 minutes de pose. C'est un vrai bourreau quand il s'agit de travail. Il est d'un professionnalisme, on dirait Heero. Tiens en parlant du loup, le voilà qui revient. Il reste au font du studio et s'appui contre un mur les bras croisés sur son torse musclé à souhait et…

-Allez, reprise! Duo, Harry et Drake, en place!

Je rectifie, je n'aime pas Théo, je le déteste. Il est esclavagiste, et pire : vient de me sortir de mon fantasme éveillé! Sacrilège!

Là aussi, on ne s'est pas ennuyer. Il nous a fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver à une première photo convenable, mais après tout c'est bien déroulé. Très bien même. Puisqu'il faut bien avouer que me retrouver dans des positions sexy avec ces deux là c'est carrément bandant. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il fallait pour la deuxième partie. Drake est en principe très possessif en ce qui concerne Harry. Et l'inverse est aussi valable. Ils n'accepteraient de se lâcher comme ça avec personne d'autre que moi. Pour tout le studio, la température a beaucoup monté en quelques minutes. Et je suis dans un certain état d'excitation. Hey, on ne se frotte pas pendant trois quarts d'heure à un couple aussi sexy que mes musiciens sans réagir! Si je saute sur Heero et le plaque contre un mur, vous croyez que je peux plaider les circonstances atténuantes ? Enfin si je survie à ses représailles… Pas envie de mourir si jeune moi!

Même Théo à l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup de chaud. Bien que je reste persuadé qu'il aurait nettement préféré voir Dan dans toutes nos poses.

-10 minutes de pose, et après on continue Duo.

Je crois que je vais me mettre la tête sous l'eau froide moi. J'en ai grand besoin! Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Tiens, revoilà Zechs. Il doit en revenir. Aurait-il eu des bouffées de chaleur lui aussi ? Hop, la figure sous l'eau. 'tension les cheveux. Je veux bien repasser au maquillage vite fait, mais pas la coiffure! Trop sadique la coiffeuse. Ah, ça va quand même mieux. Me voilà redescendu à une température corporelle normale. Sans parler d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie, elle aussi redevenue normale. Direction le maquillage.

De retour sur le plateau, remaquillé et recoiffé – pas pu échapper à la tortionnaire capillaire – je retrouve Théo et Zechs en grande conversation.

-Hey Duo, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais Zechs Merquize!

-Euh… J'aurai du ? Sans vouloir te vexer Zechs…

Mon blondinet me fait un sourire pour me rassurer.

-Enfin Duo, c'est un des top-modèles phare de Talgueese Magazine, le plus grand quotidien de mode!

-Tu sais, moi et ce genre de magazines …

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai demandé à ce jeune homme s'il voulait bien faire quelques photos avec toi et il a accepté, donc si tu es d'accord…

Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Heero relever brusquement la tête. Encore cette réaction. J'aime. Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça peut donner.

-Bien sur Théo, pas de problème.

-Ca marche alors, Zechs va te changer et passe rapidement au maquillage. Pas besoin pour les cheveux, c'est parfait comme ça.

15 minutes après revoilà mon blondinet. J'ai quand même dit à Théo que je ne voulais pas de photos osées. L'est craquant, mais je les préfère japonais, brun aux yeux bleu. Je vise personne en particulier, on est d'accord. C'est reparti pour une séance. Je commence à en avoir un peu raz le bol moi. Surtout que ça devait être la dernière, mais non, il me reste encore l'individuelle. Marre.

-Allez ça va suffire. Tu as 5 minutes Duo. Ensuite on réattaque, et après je te libère.

Courage, bientôt la fin. Je vois les gars revenir de leur loge, ils se sont changés.

-Bon Duo on file, nous. On se retrouve plus tard, salut.

Ils m'abandonnent à mon triste sort. Injustice!

-Bande de traîtres! Lâcheurs!

-Nous aussi on t'aime Duo!

Et ils sortent du studio en se foutant, encore une fois royalement de moi. Je soupire bruyamment. Je vous ai dit que j'en avais marre? Je retourne vers le plateau, aussi motivé qu'un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Je croise Heero qui revient de je ne sais où. Avec un café. Donc de la machine à café, autant pour moi. Mes neurones, eux aussi, en ont marre donc pas de commentaire ! Je vois Zechs qui se dirige vers les loges pour se changer. Je reste la seul victime pour se tortionnaire, bourreau de travail, de Théo.

-Allez, qu'on en finisse.

Bon, j'ai moins à me plaindre, seulement 20 minutes, et trois cafés pour Heero. Théo à l'air assez satisfait de la séance. Soudain je le vois avoir une sorte d'illumination. Le coté artiste créatif qui se manifeste, sûrement. Il me regarde, regarde Heero, revient sur moi. Et recommence son petit manège plusieurs fois. Non… ? Il ne pense quand même pas à ce que je pense qu'il pense ? Hein ? Avant que j'aie pu lui enlever cette idée suicidaire de la tête, et ainsi empêcher l'univers de la mode de perdre une grande pointure, il apostrophe mon japonais.

-Monsieur Yuy, pouvez-vous venir une minute?

Je vois Heero relever un sourcil, interrogateur. Ce qui, chez lui, est l'équivalent d'un air plus que surpris pour une personne "normale". Mais attendez un peu que Théo lui fasse part de son idée. Dommage, l'était sympa ce mec. Mon japonais arrive vers nous.

-Hai?

Théo le pousse légèrement vers moi.

-Surtout ne changez rien, gardez cet air grognon. Duo, colle ton dos contre son torse, ce sera parfait. Une pose lascive Duo.

-QUOI ?

Il est malade ce type! Qu'il soit suicidaire, c'est son problème. Moi j'ai pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! Et vu le regarde-de-la-mort-qui-tue que lui lance Heero, c'est ce qui va lui arriver. Mais avant que mon beau brun ait pu en placer une Théo enchaîne.

-Bon on va pas y passer la journée Monsieur Yuy. On se bouge un peu. Aller Duo, en place.

L'est flippant lui aussi des fois. Je le fais, je le fais pas… Je regarde Heero pour tâter le terrain. Finalement je me décide. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse, lui tourne le dos et me colle contre lui en prenant un pose lascive. Ma tête reposant sur une de ses épaules. Il soupire. Et soudain je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

-Parfait. Continuez comme ça. Ok, maintenant Duo retournes toi. Passe tes bras autour de son cou et remonte ta jambe sur sa hanche de Heero. Et vous Heero, penchez la tête en arrière. Allez, me faite pas le coup des vierges effarouchés, on a pas le temps là.

Oh My God. Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir! Dans cette position il va tout de suite "sentir" qu'il me fait de l'effet. Ca pourrait être intéressant de voir sa réaction, à condition qu'il me laisse en vie assez longtemps de voir ça.

-Aller go! Tu te ramolli Duo!

Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est ça le problème. Je lance un regard paniqué vers Théo qui… Me sourit ironique ? Non… Je le crois pas, il le fait exprès!

-Duo…

-Oui, c'est bon Théo, mais c'est la dernière, après j'arrête! Je commence à être crevée!

-C'est pourtant pas…

Comme je sens venir une réplique qui va probablement me mettre dans une situation embarrassante, enfin encore plus si c'est possible, je commence à m'énerver. Et Dieu sait que je m'énerve rarement, mais là je suis crevé, excité et frustré, donc…

-Prend tes photos et laisse ta langue derrière tes dents.

-C'est que notre star devient grognon. Aller, ça va être fini.

Heero et moi prenons la pose demandée. Je pense aux choses les plus horribles que j'ai vu dans des films ces dernier temps, pour tenter de garder ma libido sous contrôle. Soudain j'entends un énorme bruit. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe que je suis violement projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

SBAM

Ma tête heurte le sol et je suis sonné. Je perçois à peine le fracas d'un truc qui s'écrase sur le sol. J'ai mal partout. Il y a un poids sur mon corps. Je me retourne difficilement, pour me noyer dans deux yeux bleu prusse. Heero s'est jeté sur moi.

-Duo, tu n'as rien ?

-Non... non je crois pas.

Une fois assurée que je vais bien il se relève et me tend une main. Je suis encore un peu sonné, mais rien de grave je pense. Je regarde le studio. Une rampe de projecteurs, qui éclairait le plateau, est tombée. Sans les réflexes d'Heero, fini le Duo.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé et… Merde, Théo!

Je me précipite verse le photographe allongé à terre. Il n'est pas mort hein ? Faites que non, par pitié. Je commence à paniquer là! Heero arrive près de moi et le retourne avec précaution. Il semble revenir à lui. Merci mon dieu.

-La vache, c'était quoi ce truc? J'ai bien cru que…

-Duoooo! T'es où ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

-Tom ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ? Heero et Théo semblent se poser la même question.

-Ca fait une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler sur ton portable et que je tombe sur ta messagerie. Donc je suis venu voir si tu avais fini la séance photos. Et vous, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Je te croyais plus professionnel Théo! Regardez moi ce foutoir!

Tom semble d'une humeur massacrante. C'est pourtant pas lui qui vient de manquer de se faire écrabouiller comme une crêpe! En plus le pauvre Théo y est pour rien. Raaa! J'ai mal au crâne, je veux rentrer.

-Ecoutes Tom, calme toi. C'est un accident, Théo n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Je me sens pas bien, je voudrais rentrer.

-Ok, allez viens, je te ramène.

Heero intervient alors. Lui aussi à l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

-Pas la peine, le chauffeur nous ramènera. J'ai aussi appelé une équipe de spécialises. Ils vont boucler le studio. Tout le monde dehors.

Son ton ne permet aucune réplique. Sans parler de son éternel regard qui tue. Tom serre les dents, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette initiative, mais s'abstint bien de le contredire. Tiens, au faite, mais où est Zechs ? Je demande alors aux autres si l'un d'entre eux l'a vu.

-Il est parti se changer, il doit toujours être dans les loges.

-Merci Théo. Heero, je reviens, je vais juste le prévenir qu'il faut partir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me dirige vers le fond du studio. J'entre dans la loge et retrouve Zechs qui fini de mettre sa veste. Il me regarde bizarrement.

-Duo, tu en fais une tête, que t'arrive-il ?

-Il y a eu un accident dans le studio. Une rampe de projo est tombée.

Il a l'air choqué par ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Quoi ? Mais tout le monde va bien?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. Mais le studio va être bouclé, il faut que tu sortes. Passe à la propriété si tu veux demain, ok ?

-D'accord.

Il me fait un sourire. Je lui marque l'adresse sur un papier, et lui tend.

-Merci. A demain alors.

-Oui, à demain.

Bon, je retourne dans le studio à la suite de Zechs. Ils n'attendent plus que moi. Nous sortons. Je vois Heero discuter avec plusieurs personnes qui viennent d'arriver. Sûrement l'équipe dont il a parlé. Je monte dans la voiture qui m'attend. Tom me dit qu'il nous retrouve à la villa. Heero me rejoint quelque minute après, et nous rentrons à la maison. Direction, dodo.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**_Note : Cette fois-ci venez pas me dire que le chapitre est court! Il fait7 pages, soit plusdu triple des autres!_**


End file.
